


Présentation des fanfictions

by AliceEtMoi



Category: Original Work
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 09:55:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7263253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceEtMoi/pseuds/AliceEtMoi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Venez découvrir le monde fascinant des fanfictions et leur langage mystérieux.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Présentation des fanfictions

Vous ne supportez pas l’attente entre deux saisons de _Sherlock_ (BBC) ? Vous avez été déçu par la fin d’ _Hunger Games_? Vous êtes toujours dans le déni à propos de la mort de Fred Weasley ? Vous ne pouvez pas attendre la sortie de _Star Wars VII_  ? En bref, vous n’avez pas eu une dose suffisante de vos séries/films/livres préféré(e)s, même en les connaissant par cœur ? Ne vous inquiétez pas j’ai la solution à tous vos problèmes ! Et cette solution se résume en un seul mot : fanfiction.

Vous vous demandez sans doute : mais qu’est-ce que c’est que ça, encore ? Eh bien, je vous répondrais que les fanfictions (ou fanfics ou même fics tout court) sont des récits écrits par les fans, pour rallonger l’histoire originale en rajoutant ce qu’ils veulent ou en enlevant ce qui ne leur plait pas. A première vue, cela n’a pas l’air très excitant… Mais imaginez-vous le bonheur de pouvoir assister aux balbutiements de l’amitié entre Aragorn et Legolas. Ou encore les crises de rire provoquées par Steve Rogers et Thor essayant de maitriser la technologie de la tour Stark. Ou les larmes versées à cause des pensées de Hiro Hamada à l’enterrement de son frère. Les fanfics peuvent continuer l’histoire, dévoiler les origines des personnages ou bien imaginer l’histoire en changeant juste quelques détails (que se serait-il passé si Edward avait été amoureux de Jacob ?).

Cela a éveillé votre curiosité ? Vous voulez en savoir plus ? Alors venez, je vous invite à passer de l’autre côté du miroir, à la découverte du monde fascinant des fanfics.

_________________________________________________

La première chose à savoir, c’est qu’il faut avoir l’esprit ouvert. Les slashs sont très courants, et on peut trouver tous les ships possibles et imaginables. Pour être sûr de ne pas finir traumatisé, l’important est de bien faire attention au rating et aux warnings. Quoi, je vous ai perdu ? Excusez-moi, j’avais oublié que tout le monde ne parlait pas couramment la fanfiction. Allez c’est parti pour une p’tite leçon de vocabulaire !

Commençons par le commencement : si vous avez lu cet article jusqu’ici, il y a de grandes chances pour que vous soyez une **fangirl** ou un **fanboy** , c’est-à-dire que vous adorez un livre, une série, un film, un groupe de musique, un manga ou encore bien d’autres choses, au point d’en être presque obsédé(e). Lorsque vous essayez de convaincre quelqu’un que « si, je te promets c’est trop génial », ou encore quand vous vous excitez tout(e) seul(e) sur ce sujet, vous fangirlez (du verbe fangirler). Car oui, malheureusement le fanboy est une espèce en voie d’extinction, d’où une surreprésentation des fangirls. Selon la série, livre, film, etc. vous appartenez à différents **fandoms**. Il existe le fandom _Harry Potter_ , _Divergente_ , _Naruto_ , _Supernatural_ , _Avengers_ , _One direction_ , etc. Certains ont des noms spécifiques, comme les Whovians par exemple (les fans de _Doctor Who_ ).

Au début de toute bonne fanfic qui se respecte, vous allez trouver un **disclaimer**. Celui-ci sera plus ou moins long et plus ou moins original, mais véhiculera toujours la même idée : l’auteur(e) de la fanfic n’est pas propriétaire des droits d’auteurs de l’œuvre originale et il ou elle ne gagne pas d’argent à travers sa fanfiction. Mais vous pouvez aussi trouver un commentaire de la part de l’auteur à propos du contenu de sa fanfic. On retrouve ensuite des notes de l’auteur(e) à la fin de la fanfic ou du chapitre, le plus souvent pour nous demander notre avis. Le seul moment où l’auteur(e) intervient directement dans la fanfic, c’est pour indiquer un changement de **POV** (Point Of View, point de vue en français). Cela vous rappelle de bons souvenirs de vos cours de français au collège ? C’est normal, et ne vous inquiétez pas, je m’arrête ici sur ce sujet.

Ce qui est bien dans une fanfic, c’est que contrairement à J.K.Rowling ou G.R.R. Martin (à qui on voudrait tout de même dire deux mots à propos de John Snow !), vous pouvez discuter avec l’auteur(e) et faire des remarques. D’ailleurs, laisser une **review** (un message plus ou moins court pour faire savoir si on a aimé ou pas la fanfic) est un acte très apprécié par les auteur(e)s. Et si vous vous entendez particulièrement bien avec l’un d’eux, vous pouvez devenir son **bêta** , c’est-à-dire la personne qui le relit pour corriger les fautes d’orthographes et les incohérences dans l’histoire. Cela ne prend pas forcément beaucoup de temps puisqu’il existe des fanfics très courtes, les **drabbles** ou les **ficlet**. Ce sont toujours des **OS** (One Shot), des fanfics en un seul chapitre. Mais un OS peut aussi être très long. Et à l’opposé, certaines fanfics (même si elles sont très rares) comportent plus de 50 chapitres. C’est ça qui est bien, on trouve de tout selon ses envies du moment ! Si j’ai juste envie d’en lire une en buvant un thé ou un café, je prends un drabble. Mais si je veux lire durant mes quatre heures de train, je choisi une fanfic beaucoup plus longue.

Toute bonne fanfic part d’un livre, film, série, manga, etc. Tout ce qui a été imaginé par les auteurs originaux constitue les **canons** , ce qui est sûr et certain dans l’univers en question. Mais l’affaire n’est pas aussi simple que ça. Il existe des **headcannons** (ou **fannons** ) qui sont des faits imaginés par des fans, mais repris assez unanimement par l’ensemble du fandom. Parfois on ne sait même plus si c’est un canon ou un headcanon. D’ailleurs, Severus Rogue, il est le parrain de Draco Malfoy ou pas, dans les livres ?

Mais ce n’est pas parce que quelque chose est canon qu’il faut le respecter à la lettre. Où serait le fun sinon ? On peut donc imaginer des **AU** , Alternative Universe, ce qui veut dire Univers Alternatif, ou UA en français. Par exemple il existe une myriade de fanfics de _Twilight_ où tous les personnages sont humains. On peut également s’amuser à créer des **crossovers**. La recette est assez simple : il suffit de prendre deux fandoms, disons _Esprits criminels_ et _Supernatural_ , puis d’imaginer comment les personnages réagiraient s’ils se rencontraient. Le risque, en s’amusant trop, c’est de rendre le personnage **OOC** (Out Of Character), le priver de sa personnalité et d’en faire un tout autre personnage, ayant seulement un nom en commun avec le personnage d’origine. Vous pouvez imaginer une Tris en demoiselle en danger ayant besoin d’être secourue par un chevalier en armure ? Bah voilà pourquoi beaucoup de lecteurs ne supportent pas les OOC. Et attention, il ne faut pas les confondre avec les **OC** (Original Character) ; les personnages inventés de toutes pièces par l’auteur(e) de la fanfic.

Vous connaissez ce sentiment de frustration causé par les deux personnages qui feraient un couple fantastique et qui ne semblent pas vouloir se mettre ensemble ? Eh bien vous les shippez ensemble. Un **ship** (de l’anglais signifiant « navire ») est un couple de personnages qui, selon vous, iraient bien ensemble. Mais le couple auquel vous êtes plus attaché qu’aux autres, vous savez celui qui est tout simplement parfait, c’est votre **OTP** (One True Pairing). Les couples ayant le plus de succès ont leur propre nom de couple. Si vous lisez un Dramione, alors Hermione et Draco finiront en couple. Le Destiel met en scène Dean Winchester et Castiel.

Comme dans la vie réelle, les relations amoureuses ne sont pas forcément entre un homme et une femme. Le **slash** et le **yaoi** concernent les relations homosexuelles masculines. Pour les relations amoureuses entre femmes, on appelle ça le **yuri**. Mais contrairement à la vie réelle, les relations homme/femme constituent plutôt l’exception à la règle. Les relations homosexuelles concernent une grande majorité des fanfics. C’est là que les choses deviennent un peu compliquées pour les règles de vie en communauté sur internet. Tous les ships existent. Si si je vous promets. Les Tony Stark/Steve Rogers/Bruce Banner ou les Harry Potter/Voldemort et même les Sam Winchester/Dean Winchester se retrouvent dans des dizaines de fanfics, voir des centaines. Bien entendu, vous avez le droit de ne pas aimer, et même d’être plus ou moins repoussé (dans ce cas, c’est un **anti-ship** ) mais les règles de politesse veulent que vous ne critiquiez pas. Si vous n’aimez pas, vous ne lisez pas. Si d’autres aiment, c’est leur droit. Le **mpreg** est une des catégories ayant le plus de controverses. Abréviation de « masculine pregnancy » (grossesse masculine), il met en scène un homme qui tombe enceint(e), le plus souvent à cause ou grâce à la magie, ce qui ne manque pas dans beaucoup de fandoms. Quand je vous disais qu’il fallait avoir l’esprit ouvert !

Si vous avez une âme sensible ou ne voulez pas lire d’histoires violentes ou en dessous de la ceinture, il faut consulter le **rating** de la fanfic (de l’anglais « to rate », signifiant « noter, évaluer »). Il existe quatre différents niveaux, allant du plus innocent jusqu’aux passages interdits aux moins de 18 ans. Les **warnings** (de l’anglais « to warn », alerter) eux servent à prévenir les personnes qui ont des **triggers** , qui ne supportent pas la description de certaines actions violentes (comme le viol ou la maltraitance d’enfants). On trouve  le plus souvent ces warnings dans le disclaimer. A l’opposé on trouve les fanfics **fluff** , ou autrement dit fleur bleue, toutes mignonnes. Les plus grands contacts physiques vont être un baiser et/ou un câlin (platonique le câlin hein !). Si jamais vous voyez une référence à la guimauve ou même au sucre dans le disclaimer, vous avez affaire à du fluff.

En parlant d’actions sous la ceinture, il faut savoir que les auteur(e)s de fanfics sont un peu (beaucoup) des obsédé(e)s. Mais ils ont la gentillesse de prévenir les pauvres petits lecteurs innocents, non seulement à travers les ratings, mais aussi en annonçant les **limes** et **lemons**. Toute autre formule concernant l’acidité anticipe une scène sexuelle (lemon signifiant « citron » en anglais). Le lime ne fait que sous-entendre une scène, tandis que le lemon la décrit explicitement et dans les détails. Le **PWP** , quant à lui est une catégorie à part entière. C’est une (très) courte fanfic, concernant exclusivement une ou plusieurs scène(s) sexuelle(s). Le titre est explicite : PWP signifie Porn Without Plot (porno sans intrigue).

_________________________________________________

Maintenant que ceci est dit, comment faire pour pouvoir lire des fanfics légèrement (ou franchement) sous la ceinture et/ou violentes lorsqu’on fait un voyage en famille ? Car ce n’est pas très pratique si vous devez vous assurer toutes les cinq minutes que le petit frère ou la petite cousine de neuf ans ne lit pas par-dessus votre épaule. Alors voilà ma petite astuce : lisez en anglais !

Je vous vois venir, vous allez me dire que je suis folle, ou alors vous allez me prendre pour une professeure d’anglais désespérée qui a bien caché son jeu jusque-là. Eh bien non, je ne suis ni l’une, ni l’autre. Et je vais vous le prouver en listant les avantages à lire en anglais :

  * Pouvoir lire tranquille, n’importe où et n’importe quand sans avoir à se soucier du contenu de la fanfic, ou de qui pourrait lire par-dessus votre épaule.
  * Etre capable de lire beaucoup plus de fanfics. Comme la majorité d’Internet, les fanfics sont un monde principalement anglophone. Bien sûr on trouve des fanfics en français, qui sont parfois des traductions. Mais celles en anglais sont pratiquement dix fois plus nombreuses. Et comme vous avez dû le remarquer lors de mon exploration du vocabulaire de fangirl, la plupart sont en anglais. Il y a une bonne raison à cela…
  * Comprendre plus de références et de jeux de mots dans les œuvres originales. Qui avait compris pourquoi Draco Malfoy traite Ron Weasley de belette ? C’est parce que belette se dit « weasel » en anglais, ce qui est très proche de Weasley.
  * Améliorer son anglais de manière agréable. Même si je ne suis pas une professeure, il faut avouer que c’est un point non négligeable, surtout pour ceux qui sont encore dans un milieu scolaire. Et puis imaginez : « Mais si maman/papa, je travaille ! Regarde non seulement je lis, mais je lis en anglais en plus ! »



Et pour tous ceux d’entre vous qui pensent qu’ils n’ont pas le niveau, le numérique est votre ami ! Les fanfics se lisent en ligne ou alors sur liseuse et tablettes par téléchargement. Dans tous les cas, vous avez un appareil électronique comme support de lecture. **Vous pouvez donc installer un dictionnaire intégré vous permettant d’avoir la traduction instantanée d’un mot en appuyant simplement dessus.**

Quoi, vous n’êtes toujours pas convaincu par les fanfictions ? Très bien, j’avais gardé un argument choc pour les situations désespérées, mais je crois que j’en ai besoin. Une auteure de fanfic s’est fait repérer sur un site de partage et a fait paraitre une série qui a rencontré un succès plus ou moins grand. Au départ cette histoire était une fanfic de _Twilight_. Oh, je ne vous ai pas dit le titre de la série ? Excusez-moi. C’était _Cinquante nuances de Grey._

Comment ça vous avez peur de tomber en panne de nouvelles fanfics ? Premièrement sachez qu’il en existe plusieurs millions, dans des centaines de fandoms différents, vous avez donc de quoi voir venir. Et si vraiment vous êtes un lecteur ou une lectrice boulimique, il existe plusieurs sortes de fanworks, dont font partie les fanfics. L’autre grande famille de fanwork est constituée par les fanarts, des œuvres visuelles.

Il ne me reste plus qu’à vous donner deux ou trois bonnes adresses. Si vous décidez de lire en français (malgré mes bons conseils), je vous recommande le site fanfiction.net. Mais si vous voulez lire en anglais, le site Archive Of Our Own (ou AO3) est votre nouveau meilleur ami. Ces deux sites sont organisés de manière systématique. AO3 fonctionne même avec des tags, de la même manière que tumblr. D’ailleurs, vous pouvez également trouver un nombre non négligeable de fanfics sur Tumblr, mais elles ne sont pas indiquées. Vous devez les trouver au hasard, en lisant les différents posts. Les fanarts se trouvent aussi sur Tumblr, mais pas seulement. Devianart est aussi une mine d’or dans ce domaine et vous pouvez au passage découvrir de nouveaux artistes talentueux et prometteurs.

_________________________________________________

Voilà ! Vous êtes paré(e)s pour partir à l’aventure (attention de ne pas oublier vos mouchoirs) et à la découverte du monde fascinant des fanworks.

 

Et pour ceux qui se demandent, j’ai cité (en vrac)

  * _Harry Potter_
  * _Supernatural_
  * _Sherlock_ (de la BBC)
  * _Avengers_
  * _Esprits criminels_
  * _Hunger Games_
  * _Star Wars_
  * _Divergente_
  * _One direction_
  * _Le seigneur des anneaux_
  * _Les nouveaux héros_
  * _Twilight_
  * _Naruto_
  * _Doctor Who_
  * _Games of thrones_ (ou _A song of Ice and Fire_ )
  * _Cinquante nuances de Grey_



J’ai aussi fait référence de manière plus discrète à _Alice au pays des Merveilles_ et _Le Hobbit_. Comme quoi, lire des fanfics, ça vous construit de la culture générale !!


End file.
